Season 1 Episode 5
Summary For this episode, Shin Bora, Heo Youngji and Block B's Park Kyung appeared as special panelists. In between announcements of each girl's ranking during the first elimination, events leading up to the elimination were shown. Just after arriving at the dorms, the girls were taken to get flu shots. Weeks after, they were weighed and did a series of exercises with the help of trainer Ray Yang. Some girls were put on a strict diet in order to lose weight. The trainees were also tricked into participating in a couple 'hidden cameras'. The first was a consideration test to see who would help a staff member who was struggling with two heavy packs of water bottles. The second was a puddle of coke which was spilled on the floor of a waiting room to see if they would clean up the mess or ignore it. The third was a $30,000 camera which a staff pretended to break during a fake interview. The staff tells each trainee that she might get fired, and some girls take responsibility, pretending it was them who broke it regardless of the consequense to potentially be kicked off the show. The 97 trainees all individually voted to choose the 'top visual' trainee. Pledis Entertainment's Zhou Jieqiong took first place while Jung Chaeyeon, Kim Doyeon, Kim Sejeong, Kim Jisung, Seo Hyelin, Park Siyeon, Kwon Eunbean, Ki Heehyun, Lee Suhyun (I.B.I), and Jeon Somi took 2nd to 11th place respectively. Jang Geunsuk then announced the top 20 voted trainees with Kim Sejeong coming in 1st for the first ranking evaluation, and finally the 61st and last trainee, Happy Face Entertainment's Hwang Ayoung, who was barely saved from elimination. Hidden Prank Results Heavy Water Test * Jeon Somi was shown as the first trainee to help the staff member carry the heavy water. * Heo Chanmi also helped the staff member along with Bang Junhee Spilled Soda * After the Jellyfish trainees took some snacks from the table, Kim Sejeong took some wipes, presumably to wipe the soda, but used them to open the door handle. * A mix of trainees were shown as the first to take action, mainly with Kwon Eunbean cleaning up the spill. * Happy Face's Hwang Suyeon immediately noticed the spill on the floor and picked up the bottle, then using wipes to clean the mess. * M2's Pyeon Kangyoon also immediately noticed the spill and took action to clean it. * Following suit, the individual trainees also noticed and cleaned the mess. * MJ's Yoo Sua was the first of her group to notice and the group of trainees together cleaned up the spill. * All the Pledis trainees noticed the spill and collectively cleaned it up. * When the MBK trainees entered the room, Ki Huihyeon was the first to notice the bottle and immediately picked it up. They then cleaned it up together. * When the CUBE trainees saw the mess, the first two ignored it and only Jeon Soyeon took action, eventually the other trainees did join. Broken Camera * The first trainee to be shown with this prank was Jellyfish's Kang Mina. When she noticed it was completely broken, she immediately offered to take the blame. When the supervisor returned she stuck with her word and told him she had done it. * The next trainee shown was DSP's Yoon Chaekyung. When the camera is knocked over, Chaekyung immediately reacts and helps pick up the pieces. She tells the assistant that she will tell the supervisor what happened (assuming she will take responsibility). As soon as the supervisor enters, she says the camera fell. She then says it was her mistake it fell and took responsibility for the accident. * Majesty's Ahn Yesul was the last trainee shown. She is shocked, but tells the assistant not to worry and that she will talk with the supervisor. She takes responsibility and apologizes to the supervisor. Top Visual The Trainees voted for who they thought was the top visual out of the 97 of them. Then they were ranked by who had the most votes: # Zhou Jieqiong (PLEDIS) # Jung Chaeyeon (MBK) # Kim Doyeon (Fantagio) # Kim Sejeong (Jellyfish) # Kim Jisung (Happyface) # Seo Hyelin (SS) # Park Siyeon (Pledis) # Kwon Eunbean (CUBE) # Ki Heehyun (MBK) # Lee Suhyun (SS) # Jeon Somi (JYP) Ranking Jang Geunsuk announced the safe trainees in groups of ten leaving 61st place for last. Starting with 60-51, then 50-41. (There was then a break in announcing to show the hidden camera pranks.) Ranking Announcement resumed to reveal 40-31, then 30-21. (There is another break to show the top visual voting and ranking.) Rank announcement resumes. Jang Keunsuk announces ranks 20-12 before moving on to announce each of the top 11 individually. Trainees ranked 62-97 were eliminated Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Produce 101 Season 1